Special Wishes
by TheHopelessRomantic3
Summary: All Amy Rose ever wanted was to be special. That's all she had ever hoped for, and when she pleads to a wishing fountain ridiculously after some heart-breaking torture, her world is turned upside-down. She never knew wishes came true - or how dangerous wishes can really be. Trouble arises in this new world, and she needs Shadow's help to fix it. (Shadamy, partial AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Special Wishes**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

All her life, Amy wanted to be special. She specifically remembers that when she was young, she would take pride in finding the shiniest of pennies and gently tossing them into lakes, ponds, and rivers, or pleading to the stars above for something- anything, really. It didn't matter to her at each frequent moment she made her wishes. All she cared about was being different. A _good_ different.

Maybe that was why she thought loving Sonic was what would help with that. Obviously, all the wishing wasn't working, so it might've been that having someone around would make her special. It seemed to be working for her, after all. I mean, sure, he would run away from her obscenely and avoid her, but…

Never mind. She continued to love him anyway. She truly loved him, didn't she?

Or perhaps the question is…

Do wishes really come true?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Soft groans could be heard in the quaint but comfortable bedroom Amy resided in as she unwillingly brought herself out of a deep slumber. Her eyelids very slowly opened, revealing a sharp pair of iridescent emerald greens. Her vision lazily wandered to her body position on her bed, observing how she and her snug pajamas had been neatly wrapped in her plush magenta quilt. She lightly tousled her cherry-blossom quills and pushed her short bangs away from her face before turning and sitting up. Deciding that it wasn't productive for her to lie there and succumb to her grogginess, she performed an upper-body stretch.

"Well, what are you doing today, Ames?" she spoke to herself sarcastically, glancing at the calendar pinned above her nightstand. She immediately knew one thing she had written in every single date in advance: 'Get Sonic to Say He Loves Me.' Letting out a soft sigh at how each inscription had a bold, red 'X' through it on past dates, she scrolled down to today.

Indeed, 'Get Sonic to Say He Loves Me' was there, but so was one more thing written in the smallest handwriting. Now squinting, she read what she had previously written and gasped. How could she have merely forgotten what today was? She leaped out of bed excitedly, the only words racing through her mind were the Emerald Festival.

"How on Mobius could I have let that slip!" she exclaimed to herself. She dashed around her room rummaging for the perfect outfit- after all, today was no ordinary day.

The Emerald Festival is an extremely rare occurrence honoring the creation of the Chaos Emeralds. The festival is only to occur after every millennium since Creation Day, and that was exactly today! It was rumored for years to be extraordinary legendary for a generation to witness the celebration. The Chaos Emeralds were even said to radiate mass amounts of Chaos Energy that usually were never tangible. She had never been more ecstatic to witness it all! _And_, Amy thought, _what better way to kindle the flames of romance_ _with my_ _beloved Sonic?_

She hummed blissfully as she searched her wardrobe for something other than her usual attire consisting of her matching crimson dress, boots, and headband. She had to remind herself that today was _the_ Emerald Festival; she didn't want to disgrace anyone or anything.

Further digging into her drawers, she found something she never knew she even owned. It had been stashed to the back of the drawer, slightly crumpled and dotted with flurries of dust. She pulled the lost item out of its misery and brushed off the apparent particles. The dusty object of suspicion had in fact revealed itself to be a garnished gown. The fabric of the dress was a rich, eye-catching forest green with floral accents strewn near the hem, around the bodice, and the ends of the tailored sleeves. The details on it were so intricate, it was almost hard to believe that it wasn't in pristine condition. Nonetheless, it was a jewel in Amy's eyes.

Amy sauntered over to her full-body, clear bedroom mirror. She held the gown up with caution and carefully pressed it against her form. The question now was: would the gown do? She nibbled on her lower lip and checked. It seemed that it would fit her, not to mention that the color was an even match with her eyes. Surely, she could find some shoes and a bracelet or two with this, couldn't she? She just smiled her usual optimistic smile and decided to try it on and decide for that later.

She pulled-off and tossed her pajamas to a half-full laundry bin, which made it in with a quiet _thump_. She slid on the dress easily and cautiously and smoothed out any wrinkles she could've caused as she dressed herself. Feeling pleased with how it fit and its neatness, she peered at herself in the mirror and marveled at what she saw.

The dress, though old, was quite exquisite. The neckline showcasing her collarbone neatly accented her shoulders giving away to her posture and poise. The sleeves were very fitted to the arms, making her arms and hands appear ever so delicate. The bodice hugged her frame well, better presenting her form and figure. The skirts flowed gently and lightly grazed the edge of the floor which conveyed a charm of elegance and grace. Amy's eyes twinkled in glee; it would seem that she had found her outfit to wear.

She squealed in delight and then proceeded to twirl around a few times, grinning as she watched the gown fly around her. Oh boy, Sonic would love this! Amy's thoughts drifted away into a wonderful, magical dreamland of her and the beloved cobalt hero. She sighed contentedly at the thought of the one she loved.

She knew she loved him- so he just had to love her back, right? She always believed that he was just too afraid to admit his feelings for her. She believed that he would succumb to her charm someday, just like she had. She believed he was her one true love.

Well, if she believed so, it had to be true, didn't it?

She erased those last thoughts from her mind, because they brought her great discomfort. _Sonic_ _loves me,_ she thought, picking out a simple pair of black flats from her closet, _he just has too._ Her lips stitched into a tight line. She kept reminding herself that he most certainly loved her, and tried on the flats. It seemed to be her lucky day when she found that they fit perfectly. She forced herself to smile and stood up straighter.

She glanced at the mirror again and huffed. It seems she wasn't quite ready yet, even though she had something to wear, for her hair was still messy and her gaze was still sleepy. Well, at least it isn't anything a nice morning routine couldn't fix, starting with brushing her teeth, because, oh _man_, she could smell the foul odor coming from her mouth.

It was time to get ready to see Sonic and prepare for the great Emerald Festival.

* * *

**A/N**: And thus concludes the prologue and first chapter to my first actual long story. Ta-da! As you can see, Amy is thinking a lot about Sonic in this first chapter- and something doesn't seem to be right, does it? You may also be thinking _Emerald_ _Festival? What?_ Well, it involves the Chaos Emeralds, so something fishy is definitely going on. Just note to watch out for that. And reminders: this _is _Shadamy, not Sonamy. Plus, there might be Sonally, Knuxouge, Taiream, and Silvaze.

To Lord Kelvin: I _hope_ this is what _you_ wanted. Thanks for the _bitter_ advice- even though it helped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She was late.

Oh Dear Lord, she was late!

Amy hiked up the hem of her gown as she raced through the streets, desperately trying to get to the Master Emerald's post as quickly as possible. Tails had just informed her on the wrist communicator that the Festival had already started early that morning. He said he had called because everyone on the Sonic Team began to worry about her whereabouts- that of course made her heart flutter, knowing that Sonic was included. That, or the fact that an anxious and concerned Cream frantically asked Tails to contact her, which she didn't really mind. Cream was her best friend, after all, but she didn't want her best friend to show anguish for her.

She still hurriedly ran to be there. Amy was disappointed to have missed the opening ceremony (she had guessed). For all she knew, she might've even missed some of the festivities. She certainly hoped that wasn't the case.

She picked up her pace, hastily speeding toward the Master Emerald's location. Tails informed her that that was the official location of the celebration, but Amy thought it was obvious. All in all, she hoped she could be there as soon as possible. Fatigue seemed to creep up on her though, and she wished that she had Sonic's super speed.

_I don't need super speed to impress Sonic._ she thought, heaving a sigh. _He loves me because_ _I'm special._

_Special…_

At that very word, it seemed that she had become distant to surroundings. She felt as if her soul had been separated from her body. She didn't feel anything, her soreness transforming into numbness. All that she could do was listen to the word echo in her mind.

_Special…_

A memory surged across her vision, and suddenly she couldn't see the road.

* * *

_A young hedgehog girl lay underneath the sheets of her cozy, warm bed. Her eyes were closed, her magenta quills grazing her tender face, and her breathing was shallow._

_A door creaked open, squeaking against the doorframe. The lights from the hall flooded the small child's room and two figures carefully strolled in- one male and one female. They peeked quietly at her sleeping form, a loving but weary smile spreading across both of their faces. _

_The female whispered to the male, "Oh, good. She's fast asleep. Poor thing- she keeps telling me she's having nightmares whenever I find her up this late." The male's only response was a nod, but a half frown etched the corners of his lips._

_The girl fidgeted and tried not to giggle. She wasn't asleep at all- nor were the reasons she was awake was because of nightmares._

_Luckily, neither noticed and they crept out of the room, gently closing the door as they did so. She cracked open one eye, revealing striking emerald irises. She scanned the room for anything unusual. When she found none, she opened both eyes. The child sat up in her bed, the loose covers slinking away from her form. She grinned and giddily swung her legs over the side and hopped onto her feet. She skipped to the window in utter glee, then unlocked it and pushed away the glass. The girl giggled when she propped her elbows against the sill. Then, looking out to the midnight sky, her emeralds twinkled at the sight. She was awed by the stars, but only ever noticed one in general._

_She shifted her attention to brightest star in the sky: it was known on Mobius as the Chivalry star. It earned its name when it was mentioned in some of the most famous legends and stories, regarding how the ancient, courageous heroes used the star as a guide- thus promoting the name 'Chivalry.' It was said to have great power that could make any honorable and truthful wish become reality._

_She clasped her small hands together and, never tearing her vision away from the star, whispered, "I wish to become special."_

* * *

She snapped back into reality from her dream-like daze and felt dizzy. Why had she just remembered the times when she wished she was special? No, wait. That's a lie. She _is_ special. Well, Sonic loves her because she's special.

Amy couldn't explain how her stomach had twisted into a knot. Not only were her legs sore now, but her sides hurt as a complement. Her insides churned and burned into a foul sort of feeling. What had gotten into her? It wasn't like her to feel this way. She was the well-spoken Amy Rose, a girl who let everyone know what was on her mind. So why did she feel as if she were suffering- drowning in her own emotions- and afraid to speak. Her lips felt as if they had been sewn into a tight line.

She swallowed in an attempt to force the feelings down, but to no avail. It only became worse when she spotted the Master Emerald in its stationary position on its pedestal above a joyous crowd surrounded by various musicians, craftsmen, and merchants alike. The sight would have made any adult's heart hum in glee and for children to grin, but not for Amy. The emotion was something she couldn't describe as blissful, even when what she saw was utterly happy to say the least.

She had made it to the Emerald Festival, but she was neither excited nor cheerful. Then, she saw a face in the crowd wave to her and forced a smile for her sake.

Cream shrieked and gave her hug, exclaiming, "Oh, Miss Amy! I'm so glad you made it!" Seeing her best friend's ecstatic smile, she knew she couldn't tell her that had been feeling sick to herself. Knowing Cream, she didn't want to give her poor, sweet, adorable rabbit friend a heart attack or become concerned about her. She would rather keep that smile on her face.

"I am too. And, wow, Cream! You look amazing! Just, please, only call me Amy," Amy said in what she hoped sounded bright and cheery, like her usual self. It was very true, though. Cream had dressed up rather nicely for the occasion. Cream was sporting a crisp, clean, white dress that seemed to be rather new. A green ribbon was wrapped around her waist that had been tied into an adorable bow in the back. It was a simple outfit, yet it was cute- almost like the rabbit herself.

Cream seemed shocked to hear that. Her eyes gleam with truth and admiration when she said, "I look amazing? Miss- er- _Amy_, you look absolutely magnificent!" Amy only melted and really grinned at her friend's pureness and honesty. It was what defined her.

Her grin faltered for a second. _What defines me?_

A pang hit the side of her head when she felt a word echo throughout her mind: _Special…_

It was pitiful that a real chance at being happy even for a moment had been stripped from her. She was thankful Cream didn't notice the transformation of her grin- from real to fake.

Amy was forced to once again push the feeling down. Her grin was firmly plastered across her face. She willed herself to think _only_ about what she came here for.

She compulsorily stated, "Thank you, Cream. I thought the dress was beautiful myself when I found it! Now, can you tell me where Sonic is?"

* * *

Several hours.

That was how much time Amy had spent looking for him. The sky had even begun to dim. She had to hurry and find him. If she didn't she would miss the most romantic event of the night. She heard other Mobians spreading rumors of a dance to be held during a series of fireworks.

Cream, as much as she was her best friend, was not very good with directions. It had also soon become obvious that she had not taken into account Sonic's inability to sit still- especially at an event like this.

She had been searching for so long, that to say her legs and feet were sore was an understatement. Her muscles felt like they were burning away, smoldering into nothing.

She had missed many things while on her search. The crowd that was here had grown into unimaginable numbers- it seems everyone who was anyone had come to see the legendary event. The Master Emerald seemed to be overflowing with energy; Amy found this out when she saw Knuckles trying to tame the power with incredible difficulty. Amy could have even swore that when he did that, her body itched uncomfortably and her stomach contorted. The merchants that were present became more persistent in selling their products. She chose to ignore them, though. She truly couldn't care less about anything else at this point, no matter the event.

She had to focus. Where would her cobalt hero be? The crowd had begun to block her vision, causing her to grunt in frustration. Today was supposed to be different. It was supposed to be the day of dreams. Sadly, she had crummy luck.

She was about to turn away from the crowd and search another section once more until she felt a demanding tap on her shoulder. Amy turned around to be face to face with appeared to be an elderly cat woman. She slightly jumped in surprise.

"Um… excuse me ma'am, but I have to go, so-" Amy started, but was cut off.

"Nonsense. I am not stupid. You are _alone_- here by yourself." She snapped at her.

Amy took this as offense, but the word _alone_ struck her. She wasn't alone. Well, not completely. She was looking for someone, after all.

However, as much as Amy would like to retort, she kept her mouth shut. She knew better than to talk that way to her elders. Besides, she couldn't think of striking comeback.

This time the old lady questioned, "Why are you _alone_, child?"

Amy had to answer. This woman was an elder, and she tried very hard to go by her rules of respect. "Well… I'm not _really_ alone… I'm just looking for- er- this _guy_."

She seemed practically unfazed by her answer, as if she didn't believe it. Unexpectedly, though, the old cat's face softened. Now it seemed that she saw something that Amy didn't. She was visibly surprised when the old woman took both of her palms in the way a mother would to explain something to a child. Was Amy the child in this situation? She was even more surprised when the elder female pressed something hard yet smooth into her cupped hands.

"Take this," she whispered in a hush tone. Amy peered at the object in her hands and was dumbfounded.

In her hands was a golden medallion-like coin.

This old lady had _dragged_ her out of the crowd and _insulted_ her, just to give her a _medallion_? What on Mobius was this lady's deal?

Holding back her fierce tongue, she sorted out her words to end up saying, "What is this for?"

She smiled that sad smile and simply explained, "For good luck."

_What is this lady's problem?! _Amy mentally shouted. The old cat woman than released her grip on her hands and muttered something she couldn't decipher. She then half smiled before promptly sauntering away from Amy, leaving the girl in a stupor. Suddenly, Amy's mind clicked. _Good luck… does that mean she wishes me good luck in love?_ However, Amy was still confused.

Why would an old lady just randomly do that? It was so strangely peculiar, that Amy thought that she should discard the 'gift.' Something was just too fishy about that old lady.

She stared at the medallion, enamored in the design on its face. She couldn't quite make out the details, but it appeared to be of exquisite value. _Just one more reason to not trust that old woman. _She thought bitterly.

She became so engulfed in the strangeness of the gift and the old woman that she failed to notice the first firework light up the sky. She jumped, obviously startled. As she saw the bright array of blue light up the sky, all she could think about was her own blue hero.

And how she had missed her chance with him for the fireworks. Despair filled her heart, shattering glimmering rays of hope. She refused to live this down, though. She wouldn't stand for losing all hope. She hadn't missed the dance, after all.

She glanced around her to see couples of all kinds coming together in one spot. Multiple fireworks shot off in the skies illuminating the soft dirt grounds the common people began to dance on. Eventually, it became too crowded in the center of that area, as partners began to drift off into other areas around her. She began to think more positively, about how much he _loved_ her, and that he would never pass up a golden opportunity to finally dance with her- or maybe even confess his feelings while he did so. This was her only chance left at having a romantic day, a day where she finally could get everything she had ever dreamed for- no, _wished_ for.

Maybe that freaky old lady's good luck charm would work- help her achieve her greatest wish. She peered down at the medallion resting in her palms. When she saw it, she once again felt the pang on the side of her head. A single word reminisced in her mind:

_Special…_

The moment she looked away from the medal ahead of her was the moment when her world had begun to tear apart.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry. It's not good enough for me. I am so disappointed it's not even funny. However, I am open to suggestions on how to improve this. It _needs_ improvement. It took so many tries for me to get this the way I wanted it… didn't work very well. I think I heard somewhere that the second chapter is always the hardest one to write, I believe. Plus I'm exhausted from babysitting my neighbors' baby girl who _just_ _so_ _happens_ to be in her terrible twos at _one-and-a-half_, along with their hyperactive five year-old boy. They're adorable, but… so much _crying_ and _whining_ and _grr…_

Ugh… so that's it I guess. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Amy's heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds and then stomped on when she caught a glimpse of the merry couple before her. She could see their smiling faces, obviously unbeknownst to the heart broken Amy. She couldn't bear to see the sight in front of her. Normally, if she was upset about something, she would be so straightforward about her problem. But now, she had been dumb stricken; an unwavering statue. She wanted to scream her lungs out until she couldn't breathe. She just wanted to die.

Only, she just stood there, letting her emotions riddle her senselessly throughout her entire mind, body, and soul. Her eyes glazed over as she was witness to their wondrous waltz. Her gloved hands trembled and gripped the fragile fabric of her dress. What was happening to her? Why were so many agonizing screams constricting inside of her, yet she remained silent? She had an exact idea of what it was that she was feeling, and she wheezed at the joyous, oblivious couple.

Her entire form was trembling in great despair. Her hold on the medallion faltered as the first warm, wet, salty tear trickled down her pale muzzle. When it fell off of her delicate features, she swore she could hear the quiet _drip_ as it connected with the ground. At that, her body went berserk. The single ghostly tear mark soon became dozens. She turned away sprinting, the hand clutching the medallion centered above the cavity of her chest- above her broken heart. She just kept running away from _them_…

… away from the merrily dancing Sonic and Sally.

* * *

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her for who knows how long. Tears could only keep streaming as she dashed away, passing trees and shrubbery. Her lips began to quiver from the silent tears, then she let out a choked sob that allowed the drops to trickle into her mouth, allowing her to taste the salt. Her legs began to feel numb as more tears permeated her senses. She didn't care if she didn't feel anything; the only thing she cared about was the image of the happy couple burned into her mind, leaving smoldering bitterness and hopelessness.

Her hand that was holding the medallion was still hovering above her broken heart. When she ducked under a tree branch to avoid a direct hit to the cheek, she ripped her watery gaze onto it. She stared at the complicated design on its face, the stars above refracting light on the smooth, shiny metal. Amy could distinctly see herself on the glossy surface- the only thing she noticed, though, were the tear stains on her pale cheeks.

With a mind full of depression, she thought sourly, _That old lady said good luck, huh? Good luck? This thing isn't anything but a worthless piece of cheap scrap metal._

Her hurried pace suddenly halted when she caught sight of the polished marble under her feet. Confused, she peered ahead of her and was awestruck. Ahead of Amy was a gorgeous, gleaming fountain made from the same glittering polished marble that adorned part of the ground. Beautiful azure water pooled below, which then was carried throughout the spout and then poured back down to the bottom. Though the sight was a marvel, however, Amy was still confused- how had a fountain appeared in the middle of a forest clearing? She didn't know.

Curiosity got the best of her and she sauntered forward, her eyes sparkling at the mystifying crystal-clear water. She peered down into the pool, noticing how nothing was at bottom of the pool- not one single, shining penny.

How odd.

Her eyes flickered to her closed palm and stared at the medallion, the golden coin shimmering. She glanced back to the pool, then to the coin, and so forth. Her free hand cupped the side of the pool, slightly shivering at the cold touch through which she could feel through her gloves. The hand holding the medallion became limp at her side, choosing to neglect it for the moment. She surveyed herself in the water, leaning forward. The image was far from gleeful- depressed maybe. Her normally smiling face held a grimace; her regularly gleaming eyes held nothing but dejection. Lastly, she glimpsed at the marks lining her cheeks- tear stains.

Those tear stains that were created by _them_.

The thought of the former cobalt hero brought the sting back to her eyes and a choked sob to her throat. She made a desperate gesture and sealed her eyes shut, breaking the contact with the water. She could not withstand this sort of pain. Who else could possibly know pain like this? This suffering?

Her glossy eyes snapped open.

_This pain… is unlike any other… yet one other person knows just what it's like…_

Visions appeared in her mind, and she couldn't help but wonder at her reflection once more. Those tear lines… they happened to someone else, as well. To someone so dark and dreary and black. Someone who experienced the same gruesome pain over the loss of his loved one. The black hedgehog, who also has his heart broken; the one who always thought it was his fault.

Amy gritted her teeth. Who was she to find shelter in someone like him? She knew he had yet to get over her- even after fifty years.

She didn't want to believe she would end up the same.

She blinked back a frenzy of tears. She was alone and depressed without any comfort. Her optimistic side blacked out, and her mind brought forth an unruly pessimistic side. She began to grimace even more at the thought. Who knew she could be so pessimistic? It was so unlike her to be this way. What ever happened to that bright, cheery girl who was never afraid to speak her mind? Well, that girl had been long gone, and instead replaced by a depressed, heart broken one.

In her daze of emotions, she banged her clenched fist against the pool side. Immediately, she felt a sharp sting on her fingers. She turned her watery gaze to her closed palm, and realized it was the one holding the medallion. She once more surveyed herself, and instead of noticing her features, she noticed the heartbreak present in her eyes. Her normal emerald color had been replaced by something she couldn't describe- something that seemed to take the life out of her eyes.

She only noticed the evident sadness, and was blinded by pure rage and depression. Her cobalt hero… he had _betrayed_ her! She thought love was to be promised from him, not hope-shattering heartbreak! And that… that _Sally_! What kind of girl was she do that to her! She _knew _she was infatuated with Sonic! She _knew_! That stupid, wretched squirrel! What things did he see in her- her looks, talent, attitude? Whatever it was, it wasn't her.

_I'm not… special._

Amy's eyes became wide and round with hurt. Whatever he saw in her… he thought she was special- and didn't think of her the same way. New pain surfaced, but this time she let the tears flow, and echoes ring inside of her head. She wasn't… special. Now, that's what killed her on the inside.

_I'm not… special._

She sunk down to the marble floor and wept, her gloved hands covering her eyes. She frantically wiped away tears, but no avail- they only kept racing down her cheeks. Her tears then became sobs, and she couldn't stop herself. Filled with newfound anger and sadness, she ripped her gaze onto the metal clutched in her hands. She gritted her teeth, clenching harder on the golden medallion. But then, that same feeling returned from when she had been dashing to the festival. Chills ran down her spine, her body now feeling like an empty trap. It felt that her soul escaped her, and that's when the images flooded her mind.

_Special…_

* * *

_A young magenta hedgehog girl, probably no more than a mere eight years-old, excitedly skipped her way through the streets with an older female hedgehog. A wide grin was plastered on both of their faces- the young girl's was of eagerness, the other's was of witnessing the eagerness of the former. The child gleefully hummed and held the older one's hand and took a gander at her surroundings. Her grin widened to see other Mobians smile as they passed by them, and of flowers and other sorts of nature surrounding the civilians. Beauty was a trademark of this land, and the child couldn't help but take it all in._

_Due to her ecstatic nature, her joyous demeanor bursted as well as her energy. She took off, dragging the older female by the hand._

_"Come on, come on, come on! We're almost there!" she exclaimed while yanking out another hard tug. The pink hedgehog's emerald irises sparkled; that was something that made the older hedgehog chuckle at- her child's innocence and spunk. The older one didn't even scold the child for dragging her- she knew she didn't mean to pull so rashly, she was excited. It was evident in her expression that said she didn't mind._

_After a few minutes of dragging and pulling and tugging, they stopped at a gleaming wishing fountain. The younger one's eyes widened in awe. It was so grand to someone so small and fragile! She admired the way the water seemed to glimmer in the daylight, and they way the shiny pennies and quarters refracted the light. Her innocent mind sparked, and she turned toward her mother. Knowing what the girl meant, she reached into a small pouch and pulled out a gleaming, copper penny. She gently placed it into the young one's palm, smiling all the way._

_The little girl gawked at the penny- so smooth and shiny. She traced her thumb over the face, smiling herself. Sucking in a breath, she turned around to face the fountain. She carefully shut her eyes. Her palm holding the penny suddenly clenched, before she released it into the depths of the water with one, final thought:_

_**My wish… is to become special.**_

* * *

Amy's broken heart dropped into the pit of her stomach at such a fond memory. With tears still freshly flowing and sobs still escaping, she punched the sides of the pool. With each hit, her anger and depression grew. She began to hit harder and faster, her knuckles colliding with the smooth marble. The tears began to flow onto her palms, only fueling her rage. Her throat felt so raspy and dry, she began to cry out her blind fury.

"This is what I get?!" she screamed. "For being that girl who wanted something unattainable?! I'm so _sick_ of this! I _hate_ this! Why am I the person nobody wants?! I… I just… _ugh! Why?!" _She began to become more desperate in her cries as she carried them out. Her eyes became even more wide and round as her rage deepened. She couldn't bear all of these emotions weighing down on her. She hated this feeling- the one that made her feel trapped in a tight, enclosed cage. This… this _prison_._  
_

The heartbreak built up on her, and she shrieked, "Why Sonic?! _Why?! _What is it that you see in _her_?! Why is she so _special_ to you!"

She tore her gaze from the wall to her medallion. She couldn't control her blind rage and she stood up. Her gloved hand tightly closed around the metal so much that she could feel her knuckles turn white. She scowled at her palm, then to the water. Her scowl soon turned into a grimace of disgust. She sharply inhaled air that fueled her wrath, her senses clouding.

_Special… _

She brought her fist back behind her.

_I'm not special…_

She lunged her arm forward, releasing the medallion into the water like she had done years ago.

_If she's so special, then…_

Exactly when it touched the surface of the crystal water, she yelped, "My wish… is to become special!"

She witnessed it drop to the bottom of the pool. She felt a surge of sudden dignity- however, it left her as fast as it came. Suddenly the world around her shifted, and she lost her balance. She fell onto the hard ground, her side kissing the floor. Her vision blurred and her hearing went berserk, her other senses lost. Voices swirled inside her mind clattering and clambering all around. She could barely see her own two hands. She tried to stand up but immediately fell back to the floor. Her breaths quickened and mingled with the midnight air. Fear overwhelmed her.

_What… what is going on?!_

The stars in the night sky faded, leaving behind the inky blackness of night. The forest clearing surrounding her dissipated into thin air. All that was around her was darkness- not one single light to lead the way. The voices in her head began shouting and screaming and she clutched the sides of her head. She cried out in exasperation when she noticed blackness swarming around her. An urge filled inside of her, making her feel fatigued. The dreary darkness was a broken lullaby to her, making her weary and exceeding her blurry vision. Her hands fell limp at her sides, resting on the floor. She felt numb; she felt weak. Finally, she closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to consume her in this dreadful place.

Amy blacked out.

* * *

**A/N**: So… tired… _ugh_. It took _forever_ to write this out. In my opinion, this chapter's not great, but it's not bad either. I've just been overwhelmed this week trying to get this in about a week's time. I've decided that I will be posting new chapters whenever a week has passed since the last update (at the most). That's just a reminder to the readers so they don't flip out about 'late updates' and all that crap. If an update exceeds a week, _then_ you can criticize me. I haven't had any criticisms on that matter, however, this is just a heads up.

I apologize if you saw the first update for this chapter! I asked my brother to proofread it and he added some stuff in this author's note that gave some stuff away… If you saw, pretend you didn't… or keep it in mind, whatever. Ugh…

Thats it. Hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Amy's eyes grudgingly opened to reveal her sharp emerald irises. Her vision was still hazy and she felt distraught- disoriented, even. Daylight slowly seeped into her vision, slowly bringing her into a more conscious state. She shook her head a couple of times in order to clear up her dizziness. She shifted her wobbling legs while using her sore arms to prop herself up.

She blinked a few times to clear up her vision, and when it did, she was greatly confused. She began to take in her surroundings to come to the conclusion that she was still in the forest- that at the least was easy to register. However easy that seemed, though, she couldn't quite process one thing:

The fountain was gone.

Memories swarmed her mind. She could remember finding the fountain when she had ran away from the festival because of, erm… _them_, when she had become so consumed in her emotions that she had made a wish. After that, she only remembered darkness consuming her.

She could feel her heart once again sink into the pit of her stomach. Her eyes glazed over as she thought of the way she had seen them dancing. They had looked so _happy_… as if nothing else existed in the universe except for them. She could see the contentment sparkling in their eyes and the joyful smiles of their love for each other. Seeing someone else's joy had never been so heart wrenching for her.

Sadness washed over her, causing her to hang her head. Her tears eyes could only focus on the bright, orange fabric of her jumpsuit.

Her depression changed in a second. _Wait… orange jumpsuit?_

She jumped up into her feet to give herself a once over. Her teary eyes then expressed bewilderment. The bright color danced in her vision as her breaths quickened. What had just happened after she made her wish?

_But… but I… I was wearing that dress last night…!_

Indeed, her stunning jade green gown was gone and was replaced by this thing. Amy scowled at her attire. Why on Mobius would she ever wear that dastardly bright orange? She hated that icky color because it didn't compliment her at all with her magenta quill coloring and her forest green gaze. And a jumpsuit? She had always thought the vile things should have been burned at the stake for being such a fashion atrocity. If she hated it, why was she clothed in such a horrendous outfit? Not to mention the fabric was extremely baggy and slightly abrasive against her skin. She had no idea how this had occurred.

Her disgusted state would transform once again when she caught a glimpse of something white on the torso section of the outfit. She arched a brow, now curious of this attire. She squinted and was able to make out that the flash of white was a badge of some sort that appeared to have been sewn onto the suit. She nearly gasped when she was able to decipher something else that was on the badge.

Bold, black numbers had been stitched on the badge.

Her breaths shortened and began to withdraw. Her mind began to panic when realization struck her. She remembered calling out in her mind right before she had made her wish. Her emotions made her feel like she was ensnared in them, almost like a trap- like a _prison_.

The numbers were the only things visible to her as her mind devoured her shock. She hated the feeling of being in that emotional prison of hers, and what better way than to counteract that by escaping the cell?

This couldn't possibly be happening. She denied it. Oh, but the evidence was all there, and it was enough to make her mind jumble with scrambling words and thoughts. Her fear mounted in her brain. The pent up emotion she was feeling was enough to make her body twitch and her stomach to lurch. She took a step back with trembling legs, almost tripping. All of those thoughts and word jumbles frantically chipped away some of her sanity. However, only one thing to chimed in her mind, to Amy's chagrin. It was a phrase that summed up all of these problems, yet she couldn't stand to even associate with it at the least. Her body worked on its own when her legs broke out into a flighty dash. She tried to run away from this problem, but it wasn't working.

She had never been so internally frightened. She could only keep running deeper into the forest, and that didn't soothe any of her feelings. She could only process that one thought out of many. She grew to despise it, however, her doubts and denial faded.

Her wish to become special- that she knew was what she wished for. But she never knew that feeling was able to sway the works of it at all. Yet, here she was contemplating it. She didn't even know it was plausible to see that this was the turn out to something seeming so childish and foolish as a wish.

_My wish… came true. This is insanity…_

An idea suddenly rushed into her brain- she needed to find answers. She kept mindlessly running, but her shocked and scared expression changed in an instant At the thought. She couldn't just run away from this problem. This problem was too extreme to run away from. If she wanted and answers, she was going to figure everything out and sort out this complicated mess she had made.

She was going to fix this, and no one could stop her.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so I slightly rushed this. Big whoop. I am tired, cranky, overworked, and annoyed. School is starting up for me, so I am pressed for time, making me extremely weary and fatigued. I just… ugh. I don't even know. It might sound like I'm making excuses but I am freaking tired. It's after 2:00 a.m. where I am, because I'm just overworked trying to get this all in. I'm going to try for every week, but that might be difficult for me… well, anyways, I hope you liked it. I want to thank you people on here for breaking three hundred views! I am so glad even if you just read my stories, because it's such an honor. Thank you for reading!

***Note: The next chapter will be updated later than expected. Please see my profile page for more details.***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Amy didn't exactly know what to do when she finally reached her destination in the dead of night after countless hours of determined hiking. She stood there as still as a log, as she let her fears consume her. _What if I get caught? I don't really want to know what will happen after that, but it won't be good._

Currently, her uniform was very unorthodox. She had to erase any evidence of the orange color as much as she could, or she would be too easily seen. She was extremely hesitant, but she had to reinforce that the idea was necessary. She had unwillingly slathered mud on the jumpsuit. As hard as she tried, she wasn't as accurate as she wished she could be. She had hoped her fingers would be nimble enough, however she had accidentally brushed the murky substance on her fur. It was so sticky and slimy against her well groomed fur that she had the urge to vomit.

After she had covered herself in mud, she quickly realized that it was quite heavy and weighed down her movements. Knowing that the jumpsuit by itself was already hard to manage with it being a full body length one, she was forced to cut off a few portions. She managed to sharpen up a rock, which she used to rip the fabric. She ended up cutting off the pants up to around mid thigh, then proceeded to tear off three quarters of the sleeves.

The numbers on the jumpsuit she checked to cover up as well. If the numbers were revealed above all else, anyone would be able to have evidence that she was a fugitive.

She was an absolute mess; dirt and mud covered parts of her soft fur, with a few twigs here and there, and the ripped areas of clothing made sure to make the dirtiness stand out. As much as she is about fashionability, she couldn't risk the chances. She was smart enough to know the consequences of being seen.

She had been walking for hours before she had reached here. She had to use some directional skills which had accumulated during her association with the Sonic team. She assumed that the spot she woke up in was the same spot where she had blacked out, so she went from there. Although the fountain seemed to have disappeared, her decision about her location was unwavering. She had traveled from that point, but not to where she had come from- she didn't want to go back there after what happened. Her feet ended up aching along with her spirit, but she pushed herself to make it through.

She gazed out before the sight in front of her. The stars twinkling above illuminated the building before her. She scanned the area from behind a large oak tree. She surveyed the tall pillars at the entrance that appeared to carved from marble. The doors were large and grand; probably made of mahogany, she guessed. The staircase leading up to them was just as magnificent.

From the looks of it, she interpreted that the building was indeed a library. A library would prove to be of great assistance. Surely, there was a book or two she could find on the Emerald Festival; she had concluded that that was the source of the problem. However, what if she didn't find anything? What if she was stuck like this forever? She shook her head at the matter. The corners of her lips twitched into a tight line. She had no time for such foolish questions.

She was slightly hesitant about it at first, but slid out of her hiding spot. She glanced left, then right, and jogged up the entrance. The sight of mud dripping onto the staircase caught her eye, but she chose to ignore it. She just hoped that a few muddy footsteps wouldn't cause any trouble.

She finally reached the doors and her suspicions had been confirmed; the sign on the door clearly stated 'Mobotropolis City Library.' She reached for the closed doors, which she should've noticed before, so she was baffled when she had tugged on the handles and they hadn't budged. If the doors were shut and locked, then the library was closed. How would she get in now?

_Well, going through the front door will get me caught anyways. But how else am I supposed to get in? I can't just…_

Amy's hands froze on the handle. Could she? _Would_ she? She'd never done anything like that before. Ever. Would she risk it?

Her grip on the handle tightened. Her brows creased together. She promised herself that nothing was going to stop her. She should be following through. She wasn't. How could she, though? She couldn't do that! That was against her better judgement! She was a a good person!

_Good person, huh? Good enough to wish for something unattainable and stupid?_ Amy's mouth went from a straight line to a frown. _Hypocrite. You call yourself a good person, and practically preach manners. Yet, here you are, debating on whether to break into a **library**. Not to even mention the fountain, you half-wit._

Her emerald gaze lowered menacingly towards her hands which gripped the handles. She stared for a good while, her eyebrows further creasing in deep thought, before releasing her hold. One foot trailed down a step behind her. Her mind boggled the circumstances before she turned and ran down the staircase. When she reached the bottom, she ran to the back of the building. She checked to make sure the lot back there was empty before she spotted a plain-looking door dimly lit by a lamp above. She grabbed the handle to check if it was locked; it didn't budge, which was confirmation that is was locked. After that, she would've used her trusty Piko-Piko Hammer, but she had not brought it to the festival, so she didn't have it with her. She resorted to brute force, and swung her fist hard against the wood. She felt pain surge through her hand and retracted her palm.

_Ah! How am I gonna' get in?! This is way too painful! How do people do this?!_ Amy mentally screeched. She checked her knuckles only to see small, dark purple bruises and tiny flecks of blood. She decided to save her hands for later use. She took a step back, and prepared herself for the next hit. This time, she brought her hands back to stable herself, and fiercely kicked the door. Feeling confident from the sound of splintering wood, she landed another blow, this time close to the handle. She knew if she kept kicking there, it would eventually break open. It was a test of stamina to see how long she could go at this to kick the door open. She knew she wasn't the strongest, but this would definitely improve her ego.

She took one last deep breath, and charged her right foot into the door. **_Crack-Ka-Clang!_ **When she heard the reassuring sound of chipped wood, she focused her attention on the door. Amy's smile was full of pride to see that the door was open, with one of the hinges knocked off and the inner lock broken. She sauntered inside, not even caring how noticeable the damaged door was.

The room was dark so she felt around for a light switch. Her palms finally grazed smooth plastic and she fingered the switch before flipping it. Instantly, the ceiling lights emitted enough light to where she could see that the room appeared to be an office of some sort. A desk equipped with a plush swivel chair was present, along with multiple filing cabinets. She assumed this was a room for faculty for filing late or missing books. Her eyes quickly scanned the room before falling onto a separate door. She paced over to it. She turned the knob and was grateful to find this door wasn't locked. She opened it with ease, finding that the next room was also dark.

This time, she didn't bother with the switch; the office light was plenty, and wasn't as revealing in the dead of night. She quietly walked over towards the front of the building to the front desk. At the desk were signs pointing to the direction of fictional novels and nonfictional, educational books. She weighted her options before settling on the nonfictional section.

Though the nonfictional section was indeed the smaller of the two, it was no less chock-full. The tall shelves were crammed with books ranging from _Rain Forests: The Complete Guide_ to _Understanding the Hedgehog Body_ to _Planetary Orbits: The Untold Truths_. She skimmed the shelves hoping to find something related to the Emerald Festival. As she looked shelf after shelf, she was about to give up hope, until something caught her eye. Behind a small set of books in a series describing Mobian habitats, was wedged a large, fat book. Curiously, she gently pulled it out of its hiding place. It was clearly old and worn; the cover was extremely disfigured with the title scratched off and a few of the first pages were missing.

She squinted in the dim light emanating from office and tried to make out the title. _C?… A… S?… E… M… R… L?… _Something clicked instantly in her mind. _C-A-S? Cas?_ _That sounds vaguely like… _Her eyes widened immediately. _Chaos!_

_**Fwoom!**_

She was so incredibly startled that she almost dropped her book. The apparent sound of a door slamming echoed through the silent library. Her emerald eyes were round with fear. The door slam was from the office! She could hear the footsteps that were slowly drawing in her direction.

She clutched the book to her chest and made panicky motions. She rounded one of the shelves as quietly as she could and hid behind one of them. The sounds reared to a stop. She dearly prayed that he or she had not heard her. Who was here? What would happen if whoever he or she was found her?

She didn't realize that her breaths had quickened as well as her pulse. Her heart was pounding like a madman. She hoped he or she couldn't hear.

The frightful silence ended to her dismay. She heard a resounding thump behind the shelf and turned around to face a dark silhouette. Terrified emeralds met intense rubies and she let out a high pitched shriek. The figure speedily approached her and pressed a gloved hand to her mouth. Its gaze was so scrutinizing and fiery that her others thoughts went blank. It trapped her against the bookshelf by pinning her against it with his other arm. She struggled against its grip, only for its hold to tighten. Why does it want her to be silent so suddenly?

In her confused and horrified state, her eyes trailed away to the embodiment of the figure pinning her to the hard wood. Her eyes barely grazed over it for her to be awestruck. From what she could see, the figure was a hedgehog with black quills and crimson stripes. All of these signs pointed to one particular thing- or should she say, person- of whom she was very much acquainted with.

_Shadow?!_

Her thoughts were brought to complete halt by the sounds of sirens and red and blue flashing lights filling the library through the windows.

* * *

**A/N**: Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! I am _so_ sorry for not updating in forever! I beg for mercy! I'm sure all of the story followers wish to burn me alive…

In all honesty, I was slacking off a little, which made me feel terrible. So, I decided I should make the next few updates A.S.A.P. before everyone goes all pitchforks and torches on me. Plus, I am working on a few one shots as well that I hope to publish soon so that I can satisfy my cravings for romanticisms.

Be on the lookout for the next few chapters of _Special Wishes_! I have officially decided on a deadline of two weeks per chapter, but I promise to make the next updates up as quickly as possible!

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Her eyes went completely wide in a stupor. The figure before her was undeniably Shadow, which completely shocked her. Why was _he_ here, of all people?

She soon realized the reason why the lights were flashing through the window - they were police lights. Had Shadow done so thing bad, or was it her own doing? She had yet to figure out the meaning of everything, but from what she could infer was that she was a fugitive - although, for reasons she had yet to figure out. That did not stop her from thinking of the possibilities, though.

His hand is still covering her mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet while he pulls her away from the shelf. He forcefully drags her around the bend of another shelf. He has her locked in his powerful grip by constricting her waist and arms with his own right arm and pressing her small frame against him, even though she still is clutching the book. She tries kicking him to release his hold on her, but the more the struggles, the more vice-like his grip becomes. She's outrageously infuriated by his actions, as they made her cheeks heat up. A rosy red color flared her muzzle as she thought about the way his arm was around her waist and how he held her. Is he not aware of the intimacy behind his actions, or is he merely trying to silence her? She shivers and curses herself in her mind.

All of her thoughts screech to halt by the sound of the front doors rattling by swift, blunt blows. The sound is intensified by her remembrance of the trails of mud she left at the front of the building. They must have seen them and knew someone was in the library, but the locked doors at the front should be questionable. That in turn makes the footprints questionable, but she knows that they can figure out the type of shoes that prisoners would wear. So, judging by the orange jumpsuit that lay beneath the mud and dirt, if they saw her she was doomed. It makes her struggle less, but she still continues fighting him.

The splintering of the wood frightens her. If they are able to break in, which may happen soon, what were to happen to her? Shadow is intent on not letting her go, so could the chances be that he will hand her over to them? She disregards that question when she recognizes the situation.

He had taken her deeper into the nonfiction section, where the people at the front would not be able to spot them. The tall bookshelf was at the perfect placement and angle to where their current position could easily be defended by oncoming enemies. But would he protect her, or himself? She didn't like being swarmed with so many confusing questions.

The lights seemed to flash brighter by the second. The sirens went off even louder than before. She trembled and regretted doing so. She knew he could feel each of her movements. She finally stopped struggling and making any sort of noise. For both of their sakes, she had to be quiet. For her, it would mean certain death.

The wood crackled and the yells of officers grew in volume. She didn't realize she was breathing heavier until a bead of cold sweat trickled down her forehead when the doors busted and flew from their hinges. She heard the sounds of several other people's footsteps. By what she heard, there had to be at least six of them.

Her breathing halted when she heard him hissing in her ear. "Do not, whatsoever, speak one syllable - unless you want to perish." She had no choice but to comply at this point, so she nodded and gulped.

She sensed the footsteps slowly drawing in their direction and she froze. Her stiffness brought on a queasy feeling to her stomach at the thought of being captured… or worse. He finally removed his hand from her mouth when she started breathing normally again. Her eyes follow his hand as he reaches towards one of the shelves and grabs a rather large dictionary that had been buried under a pile of other dictionaries. His ears twitch before he holds it up above the two if them.

He lets the six men draw closer to them. What stiffness she had was now replaced by anxious trembles. Her fingers began to fumble so much she almost dropped the book she was holding. "Alright, we know you're here, runaway! We saw those footprints!" one of the officers yelled into the dim library. Amy began to panic when she could detect shadows closing in on their location._ Oh no, they're so close! Shadow! Do something! Is he going to let them take me? It seems like something he would do…_

Just then, he throws the dictionary and it lands loudly in the fiction section. The shadows jump before speeding into the other half of the library away from them.

Amy is partially shocked; he actually led them away from them instead of handing her over.

She barely heard his gruff voice command her in her shocked state. "We have to get moving. Tell me how you got in _now_."

She takes in a sharp breath and just now realizes that her hands were sweaty and clammy as she had been holding her breath. "I-I broke through through the back door…"

"What a foolish move, especially since you left the light on. If we are seen, I might leave you to fend for yourself," he chides in a harsh whisper. "Yet, Mobius believes you to be an intelligent, ruthless killer. I expected more."

_What?!_ She is tempted to screech. _The jumpsuit, the numbers… it can't… it's not possible!_

Correct that: now she was shocked before she can think any other clear thoughts. He tugs her up viciously and drags her through a few of the aisles.

_Killer? Impossible! There is no way! No way at all! Harming someone? Never! _She breathes harder and faster as they near a corner, ever so close to the exit. They're almost there…

"Halt!"

She abruptly turns and to her horror sees an officer with his pistol raised. Shadow takes notice and pulls her aside and into the office room just in time.

Amy is utterly mortified when she hears the distinct sound of a gun going off and a string of curses. They mean to kill her? The air she breathed made her feel dizzy, like it had been poisoned. She breathed in toxins, and expelled her rational thoughts. She felt as if she could black out again. Oh, but this time, she wanted to.

She wished this was some terrible dream. A terrible, horrific dream that would be all over. A silly nightmare…

She's five again, and wishing on that Chivalry star. She's feeling that breeze blowing in from the open window in the dead of night. That blowing, howling wind was her only company, but she enjoyed it. How she wished she could be five again and wish on silly things. She wanted to be a _good_ special. Both images of her basking under moonlight and the gun flaring back behind her were in contrast to the other. The flashes of her younger self relayed in her head as the gun repeatedly fired during their escape.

She's still running. She's still breathing. But everything is white, and her senses are nonexistent. She doesn't recall blacking out, but she is never sure that when she felt like collapsing, someone had swept her up.

* * *

_A young hedgehog girl and an older male lied in the grass under the stars. The male hedgehog lied completely down in the grass, facing the sky, while the young girl sat up and examined the stars. She then broke her gaze to look to the male._

_"Daddy," the girl's soft voice began, "do you think the stars twinkle, or do you think that they are winking are at us? Mommy says they twinkle, but I think they wink."_

_The older hedgehog chuckled heartily and turned his head to face his daughter. His response was: "My dear, I think they do both."_

_The small hedgehog's face turned into that of a questioning glare. She pouted, "But I thought Daddies were supposed be on the girls' side!"_

_There was another laugh from the hedgehog's father, but there was more mischief and playfulness in it. "Your mother is a girl, too."_

_A bigger pout. "But she's a lady!"_

_"You're right, she is. But you're my little lady," he replied in a loving tone. The little girl's eyes sparked with admiration and wonder of which he caught on to._

_Yet, he only received a whine from the petite hedgehog. "Daddy…"_

_The older male sat up and lightly kissed her forehead. The young hedgehog, despite her pouting, immediately flopped down on the grass and snuggled up on the man's side. He lightly smiled and stroked the girl's cherry-blossom quills. The girl closed her eyes and grinned to relish in her father's loving treatment. In pure bliss, she yawned. _

_He noticed her yawn, and asked, "Babydoll, would you like to make a wish before you fall asleep?"_

_"Hmm?" She closed her eyes before gently opening them. She became exhausted very quickly and her father's soothing petting was making her increasingly weary. She gazed at him with big, jade-green eyes. She blinked adorably at him, urging the male's lips to pull into a larger smile._

_"Of course I'll make a wish, Daddy," she yawned again, "I just don't know where our star is. The Chivalry star?"_

_"It's riiiiiiight there," he said, and pointed to a large, bright star in the middle of dark night sky. Her eyes lit up in glee when she saw it._

_"Wish with me, Daddy," she hummed, partially drowsy, "so then maybe we have a better chance of having it come true!"_

_He grinned and responded, "Well… I think I already know what I'm going to wish for."_

_"What is it?" she asked._

_She was met with a loving hug. "My wish is that you'll always be my little girl."_

_"You don't have to wish for that, silly Daddy!" she beamed at the man._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_"Good."_

_The girl climbed onto his lap and curled up in his fatherly embrace. She closed her eyes and leaned her head delicately on his chest. She began to breathe calmly; a sign that she was close to falling asleep. Before she lost consciousness and fell into a deep slumber under the starry night sky, she spoke softly, __"…Daddy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I wish…" __She gave one last, deep relaxing breath before she uttered the last few syllables. __"I wish… to be… special…" With that, she fell asleep in the warm, protective arms of her caring father. Her lips twitched upwards before she fell asleep. Her father simply kept stroking her quills with a look of… sympathy? It was something she didn't recognize. After all, she had fallen asleep._

_Little did she know, it would be the last time he would ever hold her, and that his wish may never come true._

* * *

**"DADDY!"**

"-the hell?"

* * *

**(Caution: A/N is slightly long. Story followers welcome to read, but for readers, not recommended.)**

**A/N**: Whew. Okay. This chapter was originally going to span over 3,000 words, but for the sake of the flow of the chapters, I decided to stop here since it seemed appropriate and then continue onto chapter 7 (which is most likely coming out the same day as this). I think the ending seems a bit choppy, as well as the transitions, but eh. It may be just me. Expect Shadow to appear more from now on, because I think I made the mistake of not introducing him early enough. I mean, fifth chapter? Ugh.

I'm hitting my head against a wall as I type this author's note. Because, _dang it_ - I am the worst updater ever! I promised to have the next couple of chapters come out one after the other, but they didn't. Feel free to brick me, story followers.

The rating will also change to T from now on. I'm giving Shadow some choice language that isn't suitable for K+, because Shadow doesn't have the cleanest language in general and a gun was used in this chapter, so that's that.

Anyway… thank you for reading! I would like to dedicate Chapters 6 and 7 (which will be coming shortly, I hope) to GamerGirl54321, because she has reviewed every chapter, and I'm glad because you have helped me with this story more than you think. I see what kinds of things readers look forward to, which helps me tremendously.

Did I mention this story has over 1,000 views?! You people are awesome!

~Hope


End file.
